


I'm a Prince

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Series: Fairytales [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kid Loki, Loki-centric, Mischief, Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has some fun on Midgard. Pre Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Thor.
> 
> A/N: Related to my other one-shot Remembrance but not necessary to read it as this story stands on it's own.

Earth

Many years ago

Amelia was weeding in her families small garden when she came upon a frog. She wasn't terribly fond of the creatures but she wasn't scared of them like some of the girsl her age were. She merely ignored it and went back to weeding.

"Excuse me." she looked around for the voice who had spoken but saw no one around her so she went back to weeding. "Pardon me miss." she look up again and found no one, only the frog was a lot closer than it had been to begin with. "Can you help me miss?" Amelia eyes widened as she realized the voice was coming from the frog. Frogs couldn't talk though. "I was wondering if you could help me?" the frog said sounding very polite but it was a frog...and frog shouldn't be able to talk. It didn't make any sense. "You see I'm a prince but a sorcerer turned me into a frog. He said that I can't turn back to my original form until a young maiden kisses me." If she hadn't been so shocked that a frog was talking to her she might have heard the slight amusement in the frog's voice. She found herself without consciously realizing it backing slowly away from the frog. Only for the frog to hop closer. Amelia shook her head. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready to deal with frogs and curses. She did the only sensible thing her mind could think of to do in the situation she had found herself in. She ran away.

* * *

Loki shifted back into his Aesir form since laughing was not something he could do in his frog form. Loki lightly clutched at his stomach as he laughed until it trailed off into a few chuckles. This had turned out to be one of his favorite tricks. Since all the maidens had a variety of reactions. Some would run away before he had said a word. Some would run away as soon he talked and some Loki even managed to convince to kiss him. The best part of it was that technically he wasn't lying. He was a prince, granted in a far off place that they had never heard of in this part of the world. A sorcerer did turn him into a frog. He just neglected to them that he was the sorcerer. And if he was kissed that he would turn back into himself. It was one of his more truthful deceptions.

Loki smile momentarily died when he thought of how his year in Midgard that he fought so hard for was nearly up. This particular trick would not work with the Aesir, since they would know it was him. Loki smile flared again as committed himself to making good use of the time he had left. Loki transformed himself back into a frog. He had a new maiden to find.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Loki is the Midgard equivalent of 13.
> 
> If you liked it you should read Remembrance and comment please :)


End file.
